Artificial intelligence (AI) platforms and intelligent personal assistants may not be capable of imitating speech. Although voice tonality might be trained, an effective overall usage of complex and/or unique speech patterns may not be available. Indeed, conventional AI platforms and intelligent personal assistants utilize a single personality with a standard or typical speech pattern for an applicable language. For example, a monotone personality is used that is based on a speech pattern supported for a given language. AI platforms and intelligent personal assistants, therefore, lack human or fictional personality that is unique or interesting. Meanwhile, realistic mimicking of more complex patterns or behaviors consists of performances by actors in specialized theaters to manually control speech in real-time. Thus, user experience and/or accessibility remain as obstacles in conventional AI and personal assistant approaches.